Modern Wikia:Protection Policy
Administrators are able to protect a page to restrict editing or moving of that page, and remove such protection. Protection can be indefinite, or expire after a specified time. *'Full protection' prevents editing by everyone except administrators. Fully protected media files cannot be overwritten by new uploads. *'Semi-protection' prevents editing by unregistered contributions and contributors with accounts which are not autoconfirmed. *'Move protection' protects the page solely from moves. Why a page should be Protected Permanent Protection Some areas of Modern Wikia are permanently protected by the MediaWiki software. The MediaWiki namespace, which defines parts of the site interface, is fully protected; administrators cannot remove this protection. In addition, user CSS and JavaScript pages, such as User:Example/monobook.css and User:Example/cologneblue.js, are automatically fully protected. Only accounts that are associated with these pages or administrators are able to edit them. This protection applies to any user subpage with a ".css" or ".js" extension, whether an equivalent MediaWiki skin exists or not. Administrators may modify these pages, for example, to remove a user script that has been used in an inappropriate way. In addition to the hard-coded protection, the following are usually permanently protected: *Pages that are very visible, such as the Main Page or File:Wiki.png. *Pages that should not be modified for copyright or legal reasons, such as the general disclaimer or the local copy of the site copyright license. *Prevent Vandalism under law by penal code Move Protection Move-protected pages cannot be moved to a new title except by an administrator. Move protection is commonly applied to: *Pages subject to persistent page-move vandalism. *Pages subject to a page-name dispute. *Visible pages that have no reason to be moved, such as the Administrators' noticeboard. Fully protected pages are also move-protected. As with full protection, administrators should avoid favoring one name over another, and protection should not be considered an endorsement of the current name. An obvious exception to this rule is when pages are protected due to page-move vandalism. Semi Protection Semi-protection prevents edits from anonymous users (IP addresses), as well as edits from accounts that are not autoconfirmed (is at least four days old and has ten or more edits to Modern Wikia) or confirmed. Such users can request edits to a semi-protected page by proposing them on its talk page. Administrators may apply indefinite semi-protection to pages which are subject to heavy and persistent vandalism or violations of content policy (such as biographies of living persons, neutral point of view). Semi-protection should not be used as a pre-emptive measure against vandalism that has not yet occurred, nor should it be used solely to prevent editing by anonymous and newly registered users. In addition, administrators may apply temporary semi-protection on pages that are: *Subject to significant but temporary vandalism or disruption (for example, due to media attention) when blocking individual users is not a feasible option. *Subject to edit-warring where all parties involved are anonymous or new editors (i.e., in cases in which full-protection would otherwise be applied). This does not apply when autoconfirmed users are involved. *Article discussion pages, when they have been subject to persistent disruption. Such protection should be used sparingly because it prevents anonymous and newly registered users from participating in discussions. A page and its talk page should not both be protected at the same time. *Talk pages of blocked IP addresses that are being used for continued inappropriate editing, or continued uncivil or offensive remarks. The protection should be timed so as to not exceed the length of the block. Although administrators may also choose to change the block settings to block the user from editing their talk page instead, since there is no need to synchronize the block period with the page protection time period with this method. Staff Rights Office actions Pages may be protected by Wikia staff in response to issues such as copyright or libel. Such actions override community consensus. Administrators should not unprotect such pages without permission from Wikia staff. However staff cannot unprotect Admins and Founder pages without the Founders permission first. Protection reasons *'Prevent Vandalism and Create Visibility' - Prevent unregistered vandals or registered vandals from messing up the page and help users read it. *'Vandals will be subjected to P.C. 594' - Any Vandal or user or administrator who deletes the page will be subjected to P.C. 594 and be listed on Modern Wikia Security's Criminal List. *'High Trafficing' - Prevent Editing to users who visti the page often or if a flood of users vistis the page *'Excessive spamming' - Prevent Editing for ongoing or multiple spammings *'Counter-productive edit warring' - An edit war occurs when editors who disagree about some aspect of the content of a page repeatedly override each other's contributions, rather than try to resolve the disagreement by discussion. This will override and end the conflict between the users. Category:Modern Wikia